Cold Reality
by Grand Warlock Naarghul
Summary: Ike, along with his closest companion, Lethe of the laguz, have left Tellius behind. When an arcane force captures them, they find themselves fighting in a world at war with unspeakable terrors. Future crossover with World of Warcraft. IkexLethe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise.

Cold Reality

Prologue: After the First War

_Three years earlier..._

"Well Ike...the war's over. Are you coming to Gallia like you said you would?"

Outside the walls of Melior, the capital of Crimea, a young beorc man with cobalt blue hair and piercing eyes watched his companion closely as she spoke to him. The young man was dressed in simple leather, well worn from travel and battle. A long sword hung from his belt, and over his shoulders was draped his crimson cape. The young man seemed to carry himself with a sense of assurance and readiness, and rested a hand on the handle of his sword. His name was Ike, the hero of Crimea, famed now for freeing the country from the clutches of the Mad King of Daein, Ashnard. He had done so with little more than a ragtag group of mercenaries to begin with, but Ike never thought of them as such. To him, they were his family, and they struggled long and hard to finally free their home country. Thinking back on these memories, he could hardly believe the war was over now. With that thought, he relaxed a bit, and smiled at his companion.

"I said I would, didn't I? I always keep my word, Lethe."

His companion gave a snort, smiling back. She was a laguz, one of the beast people. She was slender but strong, and possessed of a wild, feral beauty. Her hair was short and colored a bright orange, and het catlike eyes a bright shade of violet. She was dressed in green, her clothing fit snugly against her body. She wore a green collar affixed with small bells. Despite her relaxed posture leaning back against a tree, she was alert and at the ready. Her large cat ears twitched at any sudden noise, and her long orange tail swished gently against her leg. Her name was Lethe, a proud warrior of Gallia, and a representative to her fellow laguz in Crimea's restoration. It had been a symbol of the previous king of Crimea's attempts to forge a friendship with the kingdom of Gallia and the laguz in general. It was through long, hard work that years of discrimination between the beorc of Crimea and the beast tribe laguz in Gallia were beginning to fade. When Mad King Ashnard invaded Crimea, it had been Gallia that came to their aide.

Unfortunately, Lethe hadn't seen it that way. Lethe had long carried a hatred of beorc in her heart, having had her parents killed by beorc in a raid long ago, when she was still a child. Lethe had grown up bitter towards beorc, and loathed the idea of having anything to do with them. She considered all beorc to be evil, inferior creatures that would as soon stab someone in the back as look at him. When she had been chosen to be part of the liaison between Gallia and Crimea's princess Elincia, she burned with anger. She treated the beorc with nothing but contempt or even outright hostility. However, she saw Ike differently. When the little tactician Soren openly insulted her after having fought a battle terribly outnumbered, She ordered her subordinate Mordecai to attack. Mordecai struck a fearsome blow, only to blocked by Ike, who used his own exhausted body as a shield. That immediately confused Lethe, and from then on she kept a watchful eye on Ike.

That had been a year past. What she saw, observing Ike, was a side to beorc she otherwise would have never known. Ike was honorable and trustworthy, two words that never even entered the same breath with the words "human" or "beorc". He worked feverishly to gain the trust and friendship of his new laguz allies, and he treated them just like he would treat any member of his mercenary company. He was surprisingly understanding, and would sit and listen if any of them had a problem. What caught her somewhat off guard, was when Ike had asked her to train him in the laguz way of fighting. She immediately accepted however...and was left surprised. He fought with strength and tenacity like no other beorc she'd ever fought. He took to her rigorous training well, never complaining even when she injured him. In fact, she felt as though she were falling behind him. From training with him and learning about him, Lethe gained a respect for Ike that she thought she would never have with any beorc. She had asked him to come to Gallia, after all the fighting had stopped. He had accepted. It felt strange to think this way, particularly for a beorc's sake, but...she was looking forward to it, eagerly.

Coming out of her memories, Lethe regarded the young beorc closely.

"Hmm. Shouldn't you be inside with the other beorc, celebrating? You've just crowned a new ruler." She said simply. "The food ought to be good."

Ike responded with a wearied look. "I guess I should, but...I despise all of that high society nonsense," He chuckled. "I got sick of it when we were in Begnion. What about you? Like you said, the food's great. Ranulf is probably stuffing himself full."

Lethe gave an audible snort. "He's too casual for his own good. He's stronger than me and has more authority, but sometimes he acts almost...lazy, like you beorc. Maybe that's why he's in there stuffing his face. I love feasting on good food as much as any laguz, but you beorc talk too much when you eat. When I celebrate, a big meal and a good nap afterwards are enough for me."

Ike chuckled. "I guess that's true, I kind of feel the same way. But as for acting casual, you could be more like that yourself."

Lethe raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's always good to relax," Ike explained. "And after the war we've been through, I think we deserve it. It's something that my father taught me, and Titania advised me on often." He paused as images of that time talking with his father flooded his memory. He turned to face Lethe, who watched him with curiosity. "Rest is as important as training. Or even fighting."

Lethe harumphed, interrupting him. "I know that!" she stated. "It's basics for any warrior - beorc or laguz, I assume. I've been a warrior for quite a while, I know how important rest is."

"I expected you to." Ike responded cooly. "But I suppose there's more to it than just resting your body."

"You mean resting your spirit?" Lethe replied. "I know about that, too. Bah! I'm beginning to wonder if you are as smart as you seem."

Ike chuckled. "Well, yes, I suppose resting your spirit, too. But I mean, I suppose...after all that we've been through this past year, we just need to sit back and just..._think_ on everything that's happened. What have we gained? What have we...lost?"

Lethe blinked at the notable pause at the end of his question. Lethe knew that Ike's father had been killed in single combat with the Black Knight, Daein's most famous and feared general. It was something she and Ike both shared: They knew what it was like to lose a parent. For Ike, because he had never really known his mother, it was like losing both parents. While she knew that his father had been killed, Ike never spoke long about the night his father died. Ranulf had been a witness to it, but he kept oddly tight-lipped about it. Lethe had grown very curious about what had happened. Ike had been very driven, very determined to meet the Black Knight in single combat again, and he knew that, as long as the war continued, he would get a chance to avenge his father. Lethe flicked her tail nervously as she asked her question. This was a very personal matter, and Lethe was less than adept at dealing with these sorts of things.

"So Ike...can you tell me about when your father was killed?"

She saw Ike's lips tighten in a frown. He took a deep breath. Lethe turned her eyes away from him and looked into the sky.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine-"

"No. I should tell you." Ike interrupted. "I've faced it, but I know I should have been more forthcoming about it. At least to you."

Lethe blinked at him, a bit confused. "Lethe, you were a great deal of help training me." Ike explained. "You taught me how to fight like a laguz. As my teacher, I think you should at least know why I asked." He breathed in and let out a long, clear sigh. "I will never, ever forget that night..."

_The full moon shone bright above a dense sea of trees, illuminating even the shadows below in its pale, silvery glow. On a narrow path near a clearing, Ike ran as fast as he could, confused about why his father had dismissed him so suddenly._

"_Father, what's going on?" He asked aloud, voicing his confusion. "Where are you?"_

_The clash of metal striking metal sounded all throughout the forest. Ike pushed himself further towards the sound. A battle cry roared out, and Ike came upon the source. In a large clearing, his father, Greil, wielding his massive battleaxe, had charged at his opponent, a large man covered head to toe in ebon armor trimmed brightly with silver. The Black Knight, as he was called, met Greil's blow with a high parry, and the two warriors tested their strength against each other. The Black Knight proved the stronger as he slowly pushed the large battleaxe with his own weapon, a large sword with a golden blade and ornate hilt. With a flick of his arm, the Black Knight pushed Greil away and loosened the axe from his grip. With a cry of his father's name, Ike ran into the clearing only to be stopped by Griel's order._

"_Ike, STAY BACK!" he shouted, as Ike froze in place and took a nervous step back, his eyes going from his father to the Black Knight. The Black Knight seemed to take no notice of Ike's presence and remained focused soley on Greil._

"_Here...use this blade." The Black Knight offered in his metallic voice, tossing the golden sword towards Greil. The sword stuck hard into the trunk of a fallen tree._

"_What are you doing?" Greil asked, staring at the sword and then at his opponent._

"_I've been waiting for this for a long time," the Black Knight mused as he drew out another sword from its scabbard. The sword was silver in color, and matched the design of the golden sword perfectly. "I would prefer it if you use your proper weapon, so that I might see you at your full strength...General Gawain, Rider of Daein!" As he spoke, the Black Knight swept his sword across the ground, then pointed it at Greil in a gesture of challenge. His crimson cape fluttered lightly in the wind._

"_That was my name...once," Greil responded, rolling the fallen tree with his foot towards him, pulling out the golden sword. He tossed the sword away, and it landed in the dirt between himself and the Black Knight. "But I threw it away. The only weapon I need, is right...here." As he spoke, with a quick motion Greil had grabbed his battleaxe and readied it in a threatening stance. _

_The Black Knight lowered his sword. "Do you...want to die?" he asked simply._

_A flicker of recognition swept across Greil's face. "Your voice," he said. "I remember you. Think you, can defeat me, the man who taught you how to fight? Hah. What a fool. Come on, boy! Come try me!"_

_With that, Greil charged into the Black Knight, striking blow after blow with his axe. The Black Knight parried high and low, taking a few slow steps back in his swordwork. Greil struck a hard blow from above, which the Black Knight expertly blocked...then quickly brought his blade back. He immediately charged forward in a deadly thrust, a killing blow exploiting the opening in Greil's defense. He pierced Greil's body completely, pushing nearly the entire length of his sword through his opponent's midsection. Greil's mouth opened in a silent cry as terrible pain registered on his face._

"_Is that...all there is?" the Black Knight spoke, his words directed it seemed, to himself. "No charge? No...resistance?"_

_The Black Knight savagely pulled the blade from his opponent's chest. Horrified, Ike ran to catch his now dying father, and began to plead helplessly as he watch the color drain from his father's skin._

"It was after that, the Black Knight threatened death to both me, and my sister if Father didn't tell him where the Medallion is." Ike said, finishing his story. "Not long after...my father died, as I was carrying him back to the fort. I'd hoped that maybe, if I could get him into the fort...That Rhys or someone could save him." He sighed again. "I've only really told this story to two other people: my sister and Titania. I still remember it. Every word my father said, every chill of the breeze that night, and every threat the Black Knight made against me and Mist...it's all so vivid, as though it happened five minutes ago."

Lethe stared at him, speechless. She felt sympathetic for him, and for the little beorc girl, Mist. What could she say that would be of any real comfort to him or his sister? As always, she was ignorant of how beorc handled such matters. In that moment, her respect for Ike grew tenfold. Her training had been brutal and unforgiving, but he endured it. All for the one chance of meeting the Black Knight in battle again. She remembered that day in Nados Castle, when Ike and his sister vanished into a large room in the palace. The red tressed beorc, Titania, physially barred anyone else from interfering. She'd heard, with her sensitive ears, the terrible clash of metal on metal. Without warning, the castle began to crumble, and Ike, with his sister, had fled the battle. He told them then, that he had defeated the Black Knight. She looked into his eyes directly. The only thing she felt she could offer was praise to his father's valor, the laguz way of honoring a fallen warrior. Ike deserved that, at the very least.

"Your father," She began, "died the death of a true warrior. He died in battle against an enemy that I think he knew he couldn't beat." He watched as Ike began to stare at her with intensity. "Even knowing that he wasn't going to win, that he probably was going to die, he did not back down, and fought anyway. That is a death that deserves a very great amount of honor." She suddenly brought her arm up in a salute. "In Gallia, we pay great respect to those who die in such a way, beorc or laguz. I can't honor your father directly, but I salute you, Ike, for now."

Ike smiled deeply at her. "Lethe...thank you." he said warmly.

"It was nothing." She replied, a bit bashfully. She scratched the back of her ear.

"Maybe when I come to Gallia, I'll show you my father's grave." Ike beamed. Lethe nodded at him.

"I would...like that." she smiled back at him. An odd silence came between them that made Lethe uncomfortable. "So...when are you coming to Gallia?" She asked, breaking it.

"When things calm down in Crimea. Elincia's probably going to need me around for a while."

"I suppose-" She was cut off by another voice, hailing Ike. They turned to this new intruder, to discover that it was Ike's younger sister Mist. She waved at Lethe.

"There you are!" She puffed, a bit out of breath. "Titania and I have been looking for you, Ike! Princess...wait no..._Queen_ Elincia wants you in the feast hall with her!"

"Ok, ok." Ike chuckled. He turned and reached a hand out to Lethe. "Come on, Lethe. Let's go."

Lethe stared at his hand, but didn't take it. "Why do you think I should come?"

"Because, Lethe..." He laughed. "The food **is** great."

With a chuckle of her own, Lethe walked forward and followed Ike back to the feast hall. "I will never understand beorc..." she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Chapter One: Dark Vortex

_Three years later, several months after the War of Dawn_

Along a lonely path near a village in northern Crimea, Lethe stood alone, watching the pathway closely. She flicked her tail, a bit impatient. Ike wasn't late, but Lethe had been waiting on him for some time now, and she wasn't particularly known for her patience in waiting. She wanted to speak with him, and now that Ike was no longer a general in command of vast legions, she felt she now had the freedom to simply talk with him. During the Mad King's War, she acted as a liaison to Crimea on King Caineghis' behalf, and as such had a place of importance in the Crimean Liberation Army. But during the War of Dawn, Ike worked as a supplement to the Laguz Alliance by being a head commander. Lethe however, had been relegated back to her old rank as a field sergeant, and more often than not was busy with her own unit. While she had worked with him directly near the start of the fighting, later on the chain of duty often didn't allow her to talk with him. When the world had been turned to stone, she had been placed with Prince Skrimir's team at Ranulf's request, which made it impossible for her to talk with Ike.

She frowned a bit to herself as she pondered on her memories. Not long after Elincia was crowned Queen of Crimea, Ike had indeed left the noble class and traveled to Gallia, where he and the Greil Mercenaries trained with Lethe's military unit. Ike and Lethe sparred in many a match, and Lethe often found herself on the losing end of these exchanges. Normally, this would have brought her embarrassment, if not outright shame, but Ike was already well known to be a strong warrior in Gallia, thanks in part to herself and Ranulf. Ike managed to bring low Mad King Ashnard, who was well known even in Gallia to be a very powerful enemy in combat, likely someone only King Caineghis alone could match blow for blow. Even though he had been using the sword Ragnell and had the help of General Giffca, she couldn't help but feel more than a little proud of the fact that Ike defeated him. After all, her training during the war played a sizeable role in shaping his battle prowess.

And now, three years later, his strength had become truly fearsome. He was a larger beorc now, much larger. He was a careful, but very powerful fighter. The beorc in lengthy red hair, Titania, mentioned that Ike was looking and acting a great deal like his father now. After visiting Greil's grave with him, she tried to imagine what he was like. King Caineghis had a great deal of respect for Greil, and Ike said he learned everything about being a man from his father. If it was true, then the honor she had given Greil was not misplaced.

"Lethe?"

She blinked, startled out of her memories and turned to face her visitor. There stood Ike, a head taller than he had been three years previous. He was tall enough now, that Lethe had to look up slightly to meet his gaze. Very strong and stout, Ike had forgone the breastplate given to him when he was empowered by Yune, preferring to wear his leather outfit and red cloak. He wore a green headband on his head, and across one broad shoulder, he wore the iron spaulder that had once belonged to his father Greil. Strapped to his back in a long sheath, was his custom broadsword, Ettard. Ike had returned Ragnell to the Begnion empress Sanaki to keep as a national treasure.

Lethe watched him closely, her expression neutral. "Hmm. I've been waiting a while, Ike." she said.

"Sorry," Ike apologized. "I ran into Aimee in the last town, and it took forever to shake her. That woman is more persistent than a stinging fly. Actually..." Ike looked back towards the town. "I think we should probably move on, if that's fine with you."

Lethe blinked. "I don't mind," she replied, "but for what reason?"

"Because she's probably following me," Ike explained, a notable int of apprehension in his voice. "And I'd rather not have to try escaping her when we're out in the open."

Lethe looked back along the path. "I could always..._persuade_ her to leave you alone." She stated, sounding oddly entertained at the prospect.

Ike grinned at her, imagining what Lethe would do to 'persuade' Aimee. "Let's just save ourselves the effort of trying." He chuckled. "I'm meeting up with Soren at Port Toha anyways. We can talk while we go. Seems like forever since we had a good chat."

Lethe wore a simple smile as the two of them began to walk down the pathway. For a few moments, they said nothing. "So Ike, now what are you going to do now?" Lethe asked, breaking the silence "Seems like history repeating itself again. A great war is over, and you've got pieces to put together."

Ike glanced at her. She was looking up at him, curiosity evident in her expression. He stretched an arm, thinking about how to answer her.

"I'm going to travel." He said after a pause. "Travel to faraway places."

Lethe widened her eyes in slight surprise. "And...why are you traveling?"

"A lot of old legends burned into our livelihood turned out to be false." He answered. "Queen Nailah proved it first, and the war confirmed it. There's more to the world than just here in Tellius. If it's to be found, I might as well be the one to find it."

"Taking the initiative, Ike?" Lethe pointed out, smirking. "This war hasn't changed you in the slightest."

The beorc hero shrugged, but accepted the compliment. "I'm just myself." he stated. "What about you? What will you do now that the war is over?"

Lethe paused in thought, caught partially off guard. This was, in fact, why she wanted to speak with him. "I'm coming with you." She answered after a few moments.

Ike did a double take, surprised. "Wait...you're coming with me?" He asked, eyes wide with incredulity. Lethe nodded at him. "But...what about your unit in Gallia?"

"I passed it on to Kyza." She answered. "I'm a free agent now."

Ike shook his head, still trying to wrap his head around Lethe's plans. "But why?"

Lethe sighed in mild exasperation. She didn't like explaining herself. "Three years ago, you gave up your nobility among the beorc to live and work in Gallia," She told him. "I'm returning that favor. I left my position so I can work with you. Where you go, I will go."

"I see." Ike said. "What did Ranulf, or Caineghis say? What about your sister?"

"Lyre can handle herself. She never liked having me look over her shoulder anyways." She said, frowning in agitation. Though she and her sister had officially moved past their differences, they would still squabble on occasion. "As for King Caineghis, he was the one I told my plan to, and he agreed to it. Before abdicating to Skrimir, he made my departure official. Ranulf was disappointed that he was losing me as a valuable officer, but he understood, and has let me do as I wish. Now he's far too busy with our new king to worry anymore."

Ike chuckled. Knowing Skrimir, Ranulf was being run ragged. "Are you absolutely sure you want to come?" He asked. " You know, we may not be back for a long, long time."

Lethe replied with a feral growl. "Where you go, I will go." She repeated, indignant. "I'll do as I please, and I don't care how long we're gone, or what you say. I'm coming with you, if I have to follow you!" Her tail flicked violently, showing how agitated she had become at him for doubting her conviction. She found it a little insulting.

Ike laughed aloud. "Relax. I'm actually glad you want to come. You'll be there to keep me on my toes."

That calmed her down, and she found it difficult to hide the grin that crept on her face. This was exactly the kind of thing she missed. With that issue off of her mind, the cat laguz talked long with the beorc hero about current events. After a few moments, she took a long look to the south, to her homeland of Gallia. Lethe had a feeling that this may be the last she would ever know of Tellius, and of her home. But she was leaving with someone she respected highly and considered a good, loyal friend. That thought pushed away any misgivings she had left in her mind.

* * *

After an hour of walking along the path, they came to the port of Toha. Toha was not a place that Lethe remembered fondly. The last time she had been here, her superior Ranulf was beaten rather severely by the locals simply because he was a 'sub-human'. While the anti-laguz sentiment had cooled off a considerable amount, it was still clear that many in the town still held laguz with contempt. While walking through the port, Lethe found that she had to fight very hard to keep herself from growling openly. She had mostly overcome her blind hatred of beorc over her years with Ike and Queen Elincia, but she had little love for beorc who were still bigoted, and being around these people in particular made her hackles rise. She didn't have her cloak, and her laguz features were bringing her several sharp, or outright dirty, looks. Many of these looks, however, also found their way to Ike, and the townsfolk would promptly go about their business. It was well known in Toha just what a hero Ike was, and what a friend he was to the laguz. Most of them also remembered what had happened when they had attempted to sell out the Greil Mercenaries. Because of this, the townsfolk tried their best to stay neutral, and barring that, stay quiet. Ike himself remained silent, occasionally glaring hard at someone who kept their scornful stares on Lethe for too long. He walked briskly to the docks, and Lethe followed closely.

At the docks, they were greeted by a pair of men having some sort of discussion. The shorter of the two was none other than Soren, wearing his typical long grey robe. He had an open book in his hand, and would occasionally stop and write something in it. After a moment, the taller man gave a short bow and walked back to the ships. Soren turned, facing Ike, and regarded him with a quick nod. He glanced a moment at Lethe, his expression indifferent.

"Hello, Ike." He greeted. "Preparations are nearly complete. We'll be setting sail within the hour."

"Good to see you, Soren." Ike replied. "How are the crew taking what we've asked them?"

"If you pay someone enough gold, you can convince him to do anything, no matter how farfetched." the tactician stated. "This has cost a mountain of fortunes, but knowing you, it will likely be worth it." He turned and regarded Lethe again, who frowned at him. "I see that Lethe is with you. Is she here to see you off?"

Ike shook his head. "Change of plans. She's coming with us."

A flicker of annoyance flashed across the tactician's face. "That's going to be problematic."

"Why? The crew won't take a laguz, is that it?" Ike grumbled. Behind him, he heard Lethe growl. He clenched a fist, angry.

"No, that's not it." Soren assured. "These sailors are from the port near Melior. They won't mind a laguz passenger."

"Then what is the problem?" Ike frowned.

"Supplies." He said. "We'd need to secure more food. Lethe herself said that laguz eat plenty. We're well stocked, but I'm not sure how long the supplies would last with someone like her eating through it all."

Lethe growled again, and louder this time. "Are you implying that I eat too much, little beorc?" She snapped.

"I am." Soren replied cooly. Lethe's growl became a furious snarl. Soren ignored it and continued. "And therein lies the problem. We're due to leave soon, and to attempt to acquire more supplies would cause considerable delay."

"If that's the problem, then I'll just share my portion with her." Ike said, interjecting. Lethe froze, her eyes going to him in her shock. He looked at her and smiled. "Lethe is coming, and that's my final decision."

Soren frowned, and began to walk back towards town. "Whatever you say, Ike. You won't need to share anything you have. I'll make it work out." He turned back to Lethe. "But why are you coming? Did the newly crowned King Skrimir send you as an envoy to Gallia should we discover other lands? That's...rather shockingly intelligent of him. I'm impressed."

Lethe wore a wry look. "I'm here...because I want to be. I come on nobody's orders but my own."

"I see. Then, I guess there's nothing more to discuss. I must be going." The tactician offered a slight bow to Ike. "If you'll excuse me."

Turning on his heel, Soren walked back into town. Lethe watched him, grumbling silently. As much as she respected the little tactician's authority in Ike's command, his attitude was a serious wear on her naturally thin patience. Pushing that aside for a moment, she turned to Ike, a question on her mind.

"Why would you give up your food for me?" She asked. Ike smiled at her.

"You want to come with me, and won't take no for an answer. If that's what you want, I'll make sure that happens." He said.

Lethe found herself scratching the back of her ear somewhat bashfully, a faint blush coloring her face. She had no idea how to respond to that. Nobody else had been that selfless with her, ever. It made her feel a little embarrassed, a feeling she did not have often.

Ike beckoned her to him. "Come on." He said, starting towards the ship. "Let's go see what we can do to help the crew."

* * *

An hour later, the crew managed to finish loading the supplies. The physically powerful duo of Ike and Lethe sped up the loading process immensely. When Soren returned with more, they helped load the extra. Before long, the ship set sail, heading off into the sea. For a few days, the trip remained mostly uneventful. While not attending to duties, Ike spent most of his free time fishing, or at least trying to. One afternoon, while out on the deck with a line cast over, he watched a gathering of clouds off in the distance behind the ship. They appeared small, but were moving extremely quickly. Ike called the captain over and pointed it out.

The captain eyed the gathering clouds closely. "Aye, that's the sign of a storm if ever I saw one. A big one, too." He turned to the crew and began to shout orders. "Secure those lines, boys! Furl up the sails! We've got a storm comin'. And we could be in for a rough ride!"

Lethe poked her head out from below. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Storm!" Ike shouted back. Lethe pulled herself on to the deck and looked around, slipping into combat alertness. Finally, she spotted the storm clouds, which by now had begun to grow menacing in both size and color. She sniffed the air and looked back to Ike, who was turned to the captain. The smell alarmed her greatly.

"Ike, I do not like the smell of the air!" She said, voicing her concerns. "It smells abnormal. Warped." She began to growl. "We should get away!"

"Isn't there any way we can sail around it?" Ike shouted at the captain, concerned.

"Not likely." Soren's voice rang out behind Ike. "Look at how fast those clouds are gathering. This storm is huge."

"For all we know," The captain shouted, "We could be facing a hurricane! At any rate, it's going to be one hell of a ride. Get yourselves secured!"

As the crew plus the former war veterans helped to secure the ship and ready it, the clouds grew towering and ominous, and the ocean became very rough. Soon enough, there was a loud boom of thunder and the wind began to pick up. As the clouds engulfed the sky overhead, the rain quickly began to fall. Within a few minutes, the rain was beating down heavily. The wind grew ever more fierce, blowing the rain nearly horizontal. Lightning cracked jagged, massive forks through the sky and off the water. Ike, trying to keep his eyes clear, threw himself into helping the captain in any way he could. Lethe, growling fiercely at the punishing rain and wind, stayed near Ike and assisted him. Soren went below the deck, to see what help he could be below, and to escape the storm above.

The storm raged on for several hours, tossing the little ship around like a child's toy in a massive bathtub. The rain was merciless, hitting the crew nearly with the force of a hailstorm. Lightning flashed repeatedly, showing just how chaotic the seas were becoming. Lethe, clutching a rope, was looking around in the flashes. Suddenly, she let out an alarmed shout.

"What...what the....Grrraaawlll! What is that?!" she screamed, sounding shocked and almost frightened. That sent red flags running through Ike's mind. One consistent about Lethe was, it took a _very_ great deal to legitimately scare her. Ike bolted to her side to see what she was looking at. His eyes flew open in total shock, matching Lethe's expression.

It was a massive, glowing light. A bright shade of violet, it seemed to tease his eyes. The wind seemed to swirl around it in a violent vortex. Lightning bounced off of it, and indeed began flashing _from_ it. The lightning flashing from it was unnatural, almost crimson, striking at every peak in the churning waves. The sea heaved, nearly throwing the small boat from the water. Lethe's eyes were fixed on the light, and she was snarling at it. Both the captain and Soren appeared then, and they, like Ike and Lethe, reacted in wide-eyed shock.

"What the hell is that!?" Soren blurted out, his swearing uncharacteristic.

"By Shanty Pete, in all my years of sailin' the seas, I've never seen anything like it." The captain shouted breathlessly. "We need to get away from it!"

It was too late. Just then, a crimson bolt of lightning struck the mast, causing it to burst. The force of the strike knocked everyone off their feet, and sent a shower of splinters falling everywhere. What was left of the mast toppled over, taking the sails as they temporarily caught fire, before plunging into the roiling sea.

Ike looked up, and watched the sails flare up, then disappear. _We're going to die. We're really going to die here._ He thought, trying to get to his feet. He noticed then, that Lethe had latched on to his torso for support, her grip almost vise-like. Her breath sounded ragged, and her face was buried in his chest. She really _was_ frightened now...and so was Ike. But he wasn't about to panic. As the crew scrambled wildly, he began to look around for Soren.

"Soren! Soren, where are you!" He shouted, hoping that he would hear. Lethe released him and looked around, her eyes darting about wildly. Suddenly, she leaned forward, transformed into her cat form, and began to sniff the air. She turned her head back to the light, readied herself to pounce, and roared, challenging it. She was done with being afraid. If she was going to die here, she would die like a warrior.

Just then, a gust of magical wind blew past her and at the light, coming from behind her. Both she and Ike looked back to see Soren, holding one of his tomes, and chanting in the ancient language that summons magic. He summoned up more wind, and fired it at the light.

The light swallowed the magical wind. Another thunderbolt struck the ship in response, causing the wood to shatter and again knocking everyone off their feet. There was a fierce moaning noise, as Ike watched a large, gaping hole near the bottom of the ship suddenly fill with water. He looked around and spotted Lethe, drenched. The impact had caused her to revert to her humanoid form. She got to her feet and grabbed onto a wooden rail for support. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Soren stand again. In the water, a large number of the crew screamed for help as the waves took them. Ike recognized the captain's voice among those in the water.

"Grab ahold of anything you can find! Brace yourself!" Ike shouted. He looked on in horror as the sinking ship suddenly began to drift towards the vortex. Lightning flashed all around the ship now, and Ike kept his body low. Lethe managed to work her way towards Ike and held on to him again. Soren stayed put, grasping at another rail. As they entered the vortex, the lightning seemed to stop striking around them. The ship lurched airborne violently, being lifted by the powerful wind. Something struck all three of them, hard. Ike looked around, and beheld only a sea of purple light before his world went dark and he knew no more.

* * *

Author's Note: From the next chapter on, this story will be posted in the Crossovers section with Warcraft. I suggest looking for it there after I post my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Fire Emblem, or Warcraft. Starting this chapter, this will be posted in the Crossovers section. This story is also now being posted at Feplanet.

The Northspear

"_What an odd fate. This will be the third time I have defeated you." The Black Knight mused, his metallic voice condescending behind his faceless visage. "The first was in the forest of Gallia. The second was at Delbray in Crimea." _

_A young Ike glared a challenge in response. "We've met twice, and I've lost twice." He said. "But the third time will be different."_

"_Oh?"_

_Ike grinned confidently. "My sword-fighting skills were given to me by my father. If I stay true to them, I cannot lose."_

_The Black Knight seemed to cock his helmeted head to one side slightly. "Did you never think that using your father's techniques on the man who killed him would be futile?"_

_Ike pointed the holy sword Ragnell at the towering ebon general. "My father robbed himself of using his stronger arm." He challenged. "If he hadn't, he would not have lost to the likes of you."_

_The Black Knight chuckled, sounding mysteriously elated at that news. Ike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You think so?" The ebon general asked, pointing Alondite at Ike. "Let us test your stronger arm then."_

_The Black Knight threw a downward slash into the air, sending a lethal wave of red energy directly at Ike... _

With a gasp, Ike sat up abruptly in his bed, dazed and bewildered. He had just a had a flashback, a memory of the war three years ago. He had fought Zelgius, then the Black Knight, in single combat, and the only witness to it was Mist, his sister..._Whatever. That was three years ago,_ he thought. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he took in his surroundings. He was in a small, wooden room and had been laying on a comfortable bed. The room felt as though it were swaying gently, on rolling waves. "I'm on a ship." He concluded aloud. "But wait...am I on the same ship? Was all of that with the purple light...a dream?"

"You're awake. Good." A gruff voice rang out. Ike turned to the source, and blinked in surprise. It was a man, a beorc. He was a little smaller than Ike, but his strong stature, alert eyes, and stern, bearded face suggested that he was one who had seen many a battle. His raiment was simple, a traveler's outfit, over which he wore a white tabard with the symbol of a golden sun encircled by a silver shine. He wore a long, blue cloak that covered his shoulders. The cloak was fastened at a shoulder with a large brooch symbol, a shield with the head of a kingly lion in the center. Over his shoulder was the haft of a large weapon. When the man shifted, Ike saw that it was a huge, ornate warhammer, decorated with the same lion symbol as his brooch. Ike shifted his weight to turn to his visitor, his mind full of questions. The man raised a hand in concern.

"Easy there." He said. "You've been through some rough trouble. Don't strain yourself."

Ike relaxed himself back into the mattress. "So...where am I? And how did I get here?" He asked.

"You're aboard the _Northspear_." the man responded. "The other day our mage warned of some 'magical disruption' in the area we were sailing to that was worth checking. When we got there, we saw the splinters of a ship, and three survivors clinging to the wreckage. So, we picked you up."

"Three!?" Ike said hastily, sitting up again. "Who else did you find!? And are they all right?"

The man chuckled. "The cat-woman is fine - she was awake earlier," He said, easing Ike's mind. "Kept threatening to mangle us unless she saw you and the black haired boy alive and well. When she saw you, she calmed down and went back to sleep. As for the other boy, he's banged up but he'll be fine."

Ike sighed with relief. "That would be Lethe." he said. "And the other is Soren. I'm glad they're OK."

"Lethe, hmm." The man thought aloud. "She was a handful. Kept hissing and snarling at me. The way she called me "human" made it seem like an insult. Very strong willed, she seems."

Ike paused. "You've never met a laguz before?"

The man shook his head. "Laguz? Never heard of it."

"...Maybe you know them by the term 'sub-human' then?" Ike asked, frowning. When the man shook his head again, Ike had to blink in wonder. How can anyone have not heard of laguz before? The man, watching him, raised a thick brow as he came to a conclusion.

"So it's true. You're from another world." He said, chuckling. "And I thought that halfbaked gnome had finally lost his mind."

Ike's jaw fell open. "This has to be some kind of joke." He said, bewildered. _I can't be in a whole new world...I just can't._

"Ridiculous." the man said, shaking his head. "I don't gain anything from trying to trick you, and it goes against my code to lie to someone who needs my help."

Ike looked to his hands, flexing them. "If this is true...I don't know." He wasn't sure if he should be pleased, confused, or afraid. If he, Lethe, and Soren were the only ones pulled from the wreckage of the ship... "Was there any sign of the rest of the crew?" He asked, worried.

The man frowned grimly. "We found a few drowned bodies. Those we found we gave a respectful sea burial, and we consecrated the water around the ship. The Light will ease their journey to the afterlife. Trouble your mind no more with their fates." The man paused, reading Ike. "As for how you came here, I would not think over it long. Instead, tell me of yourself. Your name, for starters." At this, the man smiled.

"My name is Ike." He said. "I'm the commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"And I am Caladoran, a knight in the Order of the Argent Crusade. Some choose to call me Calad." The man gave a short bow. "A mercenary commander? That's quite a job for one so strong looking. You've really the look of a soldier."

"It's a good job." Ike said proudly. "Our company does good work. We enjoy helping out anyone who needs it - regardless of how much money they have. We've even taken on jobs for free, because the people needed us." Ike smiled at his memories of his friends in the troops. He also chuckled at his memory of Soren, who was often upset with Ike and his occasional free job. He remembered the reprimand he had gotten the first time. _"We are mercenaries! Professionals! We are not social charity workers!"_

"You have a lot of honor." Caladoran said. "Admirable. You are a mercenary commander, you said. Was some of your company on board the ship with you?"

Ike shook his head. "Soren is the only one of the company who came with me on the ship. Lethe is a good friend, but not officially part of the company. Although, I wouldn't refuse her if she wanted to join."

Caladoran began stroking his beard. "About the cat-woman...Lethe is her name?" Ike nodded. "She seemed far more concerned with making sure you were fine than the other boy. Is there something special between the two of you?"

It was an odd thought to Ike. This kind of thing wasn't something he liked to ponder. His only real exposure to that sort of thing was Aimee, and thinking about her nearly made him shudder. At any rate, he doubted that Lethe would feel that way about him. She was too proud, and he assumed that falling in love with a beorc would be considered a mark of shame. He shook his head. "She's my friend. And honestly, she never did get along with Soren like she did with me."

Caladoran gave him a look that showed he was not convinced. "I see." He said. "What were you going to tell me about her being a...laguz? About how her tone seemed to suggest she was insulting me by calling me a human?"

"To tell you everything about why would take too long, and I don't really know all the details." Ike responded. "But among beorc - humans - there are many that coin the insulting term 'sub-human' when referring to laguz. In the same way, many laguz use the term 'human' when referring to us. As for why...you're probably better off asking Lethe herself. She's pretty knowledgeable about that kind of history."

"Laguz...hmm." Caladoran thought aloud. "The name fits."

"It means 'Children of Strength'. Beorc means 'Children of Wisdom." Ike explained. "I never understood any of that, honestly."

"I see. Child of Strength? I wonder then, if she is a good fighter."

"She is." Ike said, frowning. "She's very powerful. However, I am a little worried. Lethe I imagine is the only laguz in this world...I hope she doesn't stand out to the point of being an outcast."

Caladoran chuckled. "Honestly, I doubt it. She looks human enough - we don't have the luxury to be particularly picky where we're going." There was a sound like a low hiss outside the door that Caladoran ignored. "As long as she can fight well, I doubt anyone will give her more than a second glance. This is a world full of many strange creatures."

"Fight?" Ike asked. "Why would she need to be a good fighter?" He hoped he wasn't getting roped into another senseless war. He'd seen too much of fighting to battle for politics.

"I'll fill you in on the details later." Caladoran replied. He looked to the wall. "Oh! By the way, we saved your equipment, including that sword of yours. I'll tell you now: That's a good sword. And trust me, you'll need it." He pointed at the wall. When Ike looked, he saw his leather breastplate, his father's pauldron, and Ettard resting against the wall. Ike nodded, relieved.

"Well, I'd best be getting above deck." Caladoran said. "The captain will be wanting to know you're awake." He paused. There was a growl outside the door now. "And miss Lethe wants to see you. Take care."

When Caladoran opened the door, Ike saw Lethe glaring at the grizzled knight. Caladoran saluted her, and with a statement of "he's all yours" brushed past her. She turned to give him another suspicious glare before returning to Ike.

"I look _human _enough!?" She spat, indignant. "What..._nerve!_ I don't hate you beorc...as much, but _his_ sort I despise!"

Ike frowned. "I really don't think he meant any insult by that. He seems like an honorable enough person. At any rate...I'm glad you're well."

Lethe's expression softened considerably. "I'm...glad to see you awake also." She said, sounding relieved.

"What about Soren?" Ike asked.

Lethe flicked her tail, but her expression didn't change. "He's fine. He was asleep an hour ago." She said, walking over towards the bed and leaning casually against the wall. After a while, she slid her body down and sat. She was deep in thought, and her tail swished casually against her leg. She glanced at Ike, who also appeared deep in thought. Finally, she spoke, voicing her mind.

"So...have you been told that we might be from-"

"Another world?" Ike finished. "That's what that knight said."

"Do you believe him?"

"It sounds too farfetched." Ike replied. "But I don't know if there's any other explanation. Whatever that..._thing_ was, I don't think we can say that it didn't have something to do with that storm. Plus, this...Caladoran, he says he's never seen or heard of a laguz before - even as a 'sub-human'."

Lethe's ear twitched, and her tail swished more aggressively. All laguz hated that name fiercely. Those who named laguz as such in her presence would immediately find themselves on the wrong end of her claws. She respected those beorc who would not call them as such, but she still kept her old hatred for those who remained bigoted. Ike saw the fierce look in her eye, and promptly tried to steer her thoughts back on topic.

"What about you, Lethe? Do you believe it?"

Lethe cupped her chin in thought. "I don't know." She said. "That...tiny beorclike...whatever it is, he called himself Hotsprocket..._grrr_... He kept babbling about it, using words I've never heard before."

"Times like these are when I need Soren the most." Ike said. "He might be able to sort this all out."

"Or maybe I won't be able to tell you anything you don't already know." Said a voice from the doorway. When they looked, Soren stood there, regarding the two of them sternly. He ran a hand through his hair before stepping slowly towards Ike's bed.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Ike said. "Lethe I can understand, she heals quick. I'm here thinking, but I feel fine. You on the other hand...you're really not as tough as either of us."

"I'd rather not lie in a bed like an invalid when surrounded by strangers." Soren replied. "Besides, I'm feeling fine, if a little sore."

"Well, if you're all right..." Ike said softly. "Anyway, what's your take on us being...in a new world?"

Soren frowned. "I think we have to believe they're telling the truth."

"Wait...what?" Ike said, bewildered. "Is that logical?"

Soren shook his head. "Nothing that has happened to us has ever been logical. So, we must consider the illogical outcome to be true."

Lethe stood up. "That makes no sense." she said. "They could be lying to us! Ike is famous in Tellius. Even among laguz! They may want to take advantage of him!"

"Don't worry, Lethe." Ike said, smiling at her. "If that's what they're after, they'll be getting theirs."

Lethe growled in agreement. Soren shook his head at them.

"Look," he said. "If they were after anything that Ike may have, they'd have taken it and thrown us overboard! They're clearly not hostile. And they're clearly not from Tellius. I've taken a look above deck, and this ship is nothing like any ship I've known to sail from anywhere. So much metal, and very sharp looking. It's cold here. Wherever we're going, it's an absolutely frigid area."

Ike hadn't noticed this. He had been too deep in thought about everything that had happened, but now that Soren mentioned it, it was freezing. He noticed Lethe was rubbing her arms, scowling. Cold didn't seem to bother her as much as it would him, but she still didn't like it. Ike rose out of the bed and walked over to put on his equipment. After strapping Ettard to his back, he walked over to the door.

"Wherever we are," He said quietly, "wherever we're going, and whoever these people are, we might as well go and face it all while we're awake and active. I'm going above deck."

Lethe nodded, smiling, and followed him. Soren smirked, and exited the room after them.

* * *

Above deck, Ike soon learned that what Soren said was true. The ship they were on was long and narrow, the hull made of metal. The figurehead of the ship was fashioned in the shape of a large, metal eagle's head, the beak drawn to a razor's edge. _Caladoran called the ship the _Northspear_, it certainly looks like one._ Ike thought to himself. He looked up to the mast and saw the sails of the ship were not as high as any of the ships he'd seen; the boat seemed to be guided by the sails rather than actually being driven by them. He looked to the back of the ship, and saw what pushed the ship forward. It was a large, metal wheel, turning slowly. It had the look of a waterwheel, and it was propelling the ship forward.

"Ah. Good timing." Caladoran's voice rang from behind them. Lethe turned and glared at him, Soren regarded him with marked indifference. "I wanted to show the three of you where we're going." Caladoran said, turning to the bow. "Follow me."

When they reached the bow, Caladoran pointed off in the distance. Along the horizon, a huge landmass was emerging, partially covered in ice. Large cliffs seemed to split into a wide channel, ice dotting the waters within. The cliffs were high, and as they grew closer, appeared pockmarked in rocky outcroppings. The air seemed to grow more frigid the closer they got. Ike rubbed his arms uncomfortably.

"That, my friends," Caladoran said, "Is the Howling Fjord, part of the continent of Northrend. That is where we will be making port."

Ike turned to him, a question on his mind. "You said that we would have to fight where we're going. Why?" He asked. "What's over there?"

Caladoran's face became grim. "If you stare long into the abyss," He replied cryptically."The abyss stares back into you."

Ike blinked, unable to catch the meaning. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What abyss?" He looked at Lethe, who was staring at the paladin wide-eyed. Soren's eyes seemed fixed on the fjord.

"I'm sorry." The knight answered, walking away. "I'll brief you when we reach Valgarde."

Ike turned back to the cliffs, his mind now full of even more unanswered questions. As the boat entered the fjord, breaking ice along the way, Ike saw a mammoth cave cave reveal itself to the east. The boat turned, heading towards it. Inside, the roof seemed covered in large stalactites, giving off the appearance of a titanic beast's maw. He turned to Lethe, who was quietly sniffing the air, her eyes closed. After a moment, she opened her eyes and gave a feral growl.

"What do you smell?" Ike asked.

"Blood." She responded with quiet intensity. "And fear."

Ike shuddered. Lethe's observation and Caladoran's cryptic words dominated his mind. To him, the giant cave they were entering now felt like an entrance to death.


End file.
